


S'more Than Enough

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [12]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Camping, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Isak, M/M, S'mores, but so does Even ayyeee, camping sucks, im in a no smut zone atm, jk, there's no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “S’mores, s’mores, s’mores!” Isak becomes a petulant child when properly drunk.





	S'more Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: S'mores
> 
> If I post four more tonight (highly unlikely) I'll be caught up. I'll try my best. Anyways I love Isak and Even and I love them being cute.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO what the heck the response to this series is so great! Thank you (I'll try to reply to comments when I can)

Camping is not fun.

Not even during the summer.

So, frankly, Isak has no clue why he’s out in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, Norway, freezing his ass off in a poorly assembled tent. (Actually Isak knows exactly how he was convinced and it certainly took a lot of blowjobs to get him there.) The only remotely good thing -or so he thought- about this is sharing a sleeping bag with Even. Which, as it turns out, isn’t as cute as he’d hoped it would be. They’ve woken up with an elbow or a knee jammed into each other several times a night for the last two days.

“You can’t mope in the tent, baby. We’ve got so many fun things planned. And we haven’t properly made out against a tree yet.” Isak huffs and turns a little, pointedly flipping the pages of his textbook.

“Isak.” He’s not going to give in, no matter how honeyed his tone becomes. 

“Isaaak.” He barely even blinks this time. He doesn’t expect Even to come in, but manages to keep still, even when he wraps his arms around Isak’s middle.

“Eskild brought marshmallows and we’re going to have s’mores.” Isak whips around, nearly headbutting Even.

“You should have lead with that. Come on.” With a speed no one knew he possessed, Isak drags Even out by his wrist toward the slowly growing fire. He barely registers the new faces around their campfire, seeking out Eskild with a bag of gelatinous goodness in hand. 

“Gimme.” Eskild snorts and places his hands on his hips.

“I taught you better than that, Isak.” 

“I’m tired and mad. Give me sugar, Eskild.” He reaches out to tweak Isak’s nose, but gets swatted away. _Isak is the human embodiment of cat,_ Eskild wrinkles his nose in mock anger.

“Now, now baby gay. Go sit pretty with your sexy boyfriend and you’ll get your sugar when I say so.” He growls. Isak 100%, legitimately growls, and has to be pulled away to the logs around the campfire.

It takes a little bit, but even Isak has to admit, this is really nice. When he ignores the sharp pain of his hunger, leaning into Even’s chest like this is the best feeling. A can of beer resting between his lips. The weather is working right too. It’s just chilly enough to nip at their ears, but the heat of the fire easily combats it. Jonas brought out his guitar and Isak is brought back to his first year, the cabin trip from hell.

Chris and Eskild come by with all the fixings for s’mores when Jonas starts playing. Even’s voice rumbles pleasantly in Isak’s ear. He’d almost forgotten about his need for s’mores but now that they were close, it returns with vigour. 

“S’mores, s’mores, s’mores!” Isak becomes a petulant child when properly drunk. 

“They need to make them first, baby boy.” Isak rolls his eyes, but turns to look at Jonas instead. 

“Hey, Jonas.” Even rests his chin on Isak’s shoulder and Isak brings his hand up to cup his face. Jonas mimes gagging at them, to which he responds with a swift middle finger. “Jonaass, play I’m Yours.”

Jonas laughs, eyes lighting with the memory. “This gay shit again?”

Isak, now slouching in Even’s arms raises his own drunkenly, “I don’t know if you know this, but I do all the gay shit now. I’m like _so_ gay. Right, baby?” He can feel Even’s laughter behind him.

“Right. You’re exceptionally gay. One could even say that you're hella gay.” Everyone around them whistles, someone prompting them to kiss. Isak is nothing if not a giver, so he happily obliges.

Eskild finally passes him a hot s’more, and he’s about to bite in when a thought occurs to him. Gingerly lifting the s’more he cries out, “To gay shit! May you all experience how amazing it is.” He waits until choruses of “to gay shit” fills the air, then nods and bites into it. It’s gooey and chocolatey and Isak can finally say that camping isn’t that bad.

(He definitely likes camping when Even eats him out under the moonlight.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are the best<3


End file.
